M¡¡§§¡ng NOAsh
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Html character [Ash Ketchum] Ω θ§Г§θ[θ ·Ω§[·§Ω· ]·}MISSINGNO&. /#(? *· Г ·ฯ Ω θГ§·μ Item load failed file not found FILE CORRUPTED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Horrible accidents

We find ourselves in a town known as Pallet town in the dead of night where the only light for miles was the sky and the bright orange light of a house on fire and the sirens and screams filled the air as several pokemon trainers rushed to the home of the Ketchum family water pokemon trying to stop the fire as a old man on a bike rushed towards the sight jumping off and rushing towards the building

"No professor" several trainers yelled rushing to stop the old man as he screamed out his friends names crying out for them then he froze as he watched as almost invisible beings flew into the burning building and he and others who noticed instantly slumped in defeat and sorrow

"I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough" Professor oak stated staring at the flames as inside the pokemon known as lampent flew through the flames looking for their query as several other ghost type pokemon follow them and quickly the group finds the burned bodies of Mr. And mrs. Ketchum and quickly the Litwicks and their evolved forms get to work taking the souls of the two adults and quickly the rest of the group flys through the rest of the house and quickly find the son one Ash Ketchum and as a Gengar turns to yell out he's struck in surprise as the badly burnt body moves and a pair of amber glowing eyes raises to stare at him

"Please help me" the boy pleaded causing Gengar to sigh

" _I can't I'm sorry your to far gone"_ Gengar stated raising a hand and prepping a attack as he watched the child whimpering in pain as he tried to move and Gengar faltered

" _I'm sorry I'll try and make this as painless as possible"_ Gengar stated a tear falling from his eye he hated this as he looked over the boys body and quickly shook his head even if he managed to get the child out of here he would die in seconds it was better for him to die painlessly then be left to suffer and raising his hand again he froze as a presence made itself known

"Mew"

Quickly Gengar swung around only to instantly fall onto his knees along with the other ghost pokemon nearby as he spotted the mythical pokemon Mew

" _My lady what has brought you here"_ Gengar asked looking up slightly only to notice that Mew wasn't looking at him but the child who once again weakly looked up and stared at the mythical pokemon

" _I saw the fire and wanted to investigate but I see I'm too late to save these people"_ Mew stated her voice for once somber as Gengar nodded

" _But maybe not him"_ Mew continued looking at the small child and quickly Gengar looked at her a bit of hope showing in his eyes

" _How"_ Gengar asked and instead of answering Mew turned to the Litwicks and their evolved forms

" _You already took the parents souls correct"_ Mew asked and Quickly the pokemon nodded knowing it was their jobs to do so

" _Then maybe we can use them to heal the child you lot circle the child and pushed the energy you gained into him and I'll do the same and lets hope this heals him"_ Mew stated and nodding the ghost pokemon circled the child who whimpered as he watched them no longer able to speak as the flames around them rose and quickly the Ghost's started chanting as a purple aura flowed out of them and towards the child while a pink one flowed out of Mew and into him none of those present knew what they were doing none had attempted to stop death even if for a moment but for a moment the group thought they were succeeding.

How wrong they were.

Soon the child started screaming causing all there to widen their eyes in terror and horror as the scream became distorted and the fire engulfed the boys body then as the pokemon backed away suddenly feeling the heat around them they watched as something purple and pink rushed out of the flames and crashed through the window outside causing the crowd to jump as the being raced away from the flames but not fast enough as one person quickly lefted a device towards it before it disappeared into the woods with the ghost pokemon and an unseen Mew following it and quickly Professor Oak looked down at his pokedex only to stare at the screen which was fritzing out as if it had broken all he saw was loads of numbers and one word

"huh missingno" Professor Oak asked

* * *

Yep I just turned Ash Ketchum into the Missingno am I insane maybe


	2. News

Hey guys I'm back sorry for the long long wait let's just say I've been busy and haven't really been able to write much more then a chapter a week and thats only a chance so currently I'm working on building my own house, upgrading my parents house with a upstairs loft, working my job from 6 to 5, and sleeping so yeah I won't be doing much of anything for awhile hopefully stuff will slow down and I'll eventual will be able to update all of my work eventually but till then I might be out for awhile more.

I'll still be trying to update when I can and have free time but currently I just have 2-3 hrs a day to write so any updates will be slow but I am planning on going back through my old stories and continuing them and or fixing them to be better

oh I also had a idea since the last time I update I have had several new story ideas but like I said no time to do them which made me think of making a story ideas area where I could write down summaries of the stories I've thought of and if any of you guys want you can try your hands at writing them in your own way mostly because

A I know my writing sucks and I have several problems but no time to fix them.

And B I would actually enjoy seeing how you guys would go about the ideas I have would you follow the same idea path as me or would you find your own that would put mine to shame.

Heck the only thing I ask is that if I do this could you message me about your story so I can follow and enjoy it as well either way I want to know what you guys think about all this and then I'll see about the story ideas thing but till then thanks for reading my stories hope to see you guys when I come back.


End file.
